WONDERLAND
by AsianKung-fuGeneration
Summary: Wonderland é a mais novo hit das noites gregas. Com sua decoração psicodélica e atrações despudoradas, a casa noturna mais badalada da Europa é o lugar da elite, dos VIPs dos VIPs do cenário europeu. O que você está esperando para tornar seus desejos em realidade?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

**Sumário: **Wonderland é a mais novo _hit_ das noites gregas. Com sua decoração psicodélica e atrações despudoradas, a casa noturna mais badalada da Europa é o lugar da elite, dos VIPs dos VIPs do cenário europeu. O que você está esperando para tornar seus desejos em realidade?

Beta: Mache-san, a DIVA! 3

* * *

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

_**Wonderland**_

Onde suas fantasias se tornam realidade.

Esse é o _motto_ da casa noturna mais badalada da Europa, se não de todo mundo. Localizada no coração de Atenas, o clube era uma antiga mansão vitoriana, completamente reformada para atender às necessidades atuais da vida noturna grega.

Inaugurada no final de 2013, o lugar consta com um extenso jardim aos arredores da mansão, com iluminações coloridas e feixes de luz capaz de serem vistos a quilômetros de distância, e um simples labirinto, com direito a um belíssimo gazebo no seu centro.

A casa em si parece uma obra tirada diretamente dos sonhos molhados da elite grega jovem. Baseado inteiramente no conceito de "sonhos e fantasias realizados", os convidados são recepcionados na porta pelos funcionários vestidos a caráter, a depender do 'tema' a ser explorado no dia. Após cruzar o hall de entrada, decorado luxuosamente com um ostensivo candelabro, divãs e puffs, tudo no mais absoluto recato e pudor, o visitante não está preparando para o que possivelmente é o maior choque da sua vida. O salão principal parece vibrar com a música dos – potentes e de última geração – alto falantes, embalados pelo ritmo dos DJs mais cobiçados da atualidade. A decoração é moderna, arrojada e mais do que simplesmente ousada, com direito a uma extensa pista de dança, acrobatas fazendo manobras nos tecidos pendurados no teto, ao lado de gaiolas gigantescas, com dançarinas seminuas fazendo seus números de dança. Os lounges 'vips' ficam no piso superior, o que eram dois ou três quartos individuas antes da reforma, transformados em grandes salas, algumas gozando até mesmo de mesa de bilhar, lareira e o próprio bar.

Apesar do ambiente psicodélico, não é pela simples decoração ou ostentação de riqueza que deu ao recém-inaugurado Wonderland a fama de realizar todos os desejos de seus clientes, ou pelo menos, aqueles que têm como pagar por eles. É o que está na área _realmente_ VIP, no terceiro e quarto andar da mansão, que faz o diferencial da casa. O terceiro andar, conhecido pelos frequentadores como 'Pavilhão Vermelho' é uma área decorada, como o próprio nome induz, inteiramente de vermelho. Iluminação vermelha, paredes bordô, sofás, mesas, poltronas, o próprio bar foi construído com uma madeira avermelhada. Até mesmo os funcionários – selecionados a dedo – que trabalham exclusivamente nesse piso usam roupas de tons vermelho e vinho, com pinturas abstratas no rosto da mesma cor. Para a população geral e imprensa, o Pavilhão Vermelho é a parte VIP dos VIP, onde apenas a elite tem acesso. Na verdade, o lugar é um espaço reservado para, em termos simples, Swing. O salão principal é extenso, mas consideravelmente menor que o do térreo, pois por toda sua extensão há quartos para que os casais sintam-se mais confortáveis em suas práticas. Claro, há aqueles exibicionistas que não se importam que conduzir seus negócios nos sofás, perante os olhos de todos, mas os quartos estão disponíveis, por um preço a ser combinado.

Finalmente, se você for a elite, da elite da parcela VIP da população, você terá acesso ao quarto e último andar da casa. No quarto andar, para o que pode ser a surpresa de muitos, funciona um hotel. Não um hotel qualquer, é claro, mas um digno da realeza britânica, quartos únicos que antes da reforma na verdade eram cinco, seis quartos separados, com bar particular, banheiros com jacuzzis (de outro, marfim, ou outro material, a depender do gosto do visitante), camas com dosséis, que impressionariam até Imperadores. E mesmo com tamanha ostentação, não é o mero hotel por si só que faz jus a tamanha exclusividade ao quarto piso. Não, é o serviço de 'companhia' ofertado pela casa que o torna tão especial. Estritamente falando, as garotas e rapazes que trabalham no quarto andar da Wonderland são funcionários comuns, camareiras e atendentes que estão ali meramente para oferecer qualquer suporte que um visitante possa vir a precisar. Caso tal 'suporte' seja de cunho sexual, isso já é, tecnicamente, da iniciativa da funcionário, e não tem qualquer relação ou vínculo com a casa.

E assim, tem seu fim o tour por Wonderland, o mais novo _hit_ das noites gregas. E você, o que está esperando para tornar seus desejos em realidade?

***0***

_Atenas, Grécia. _

_03 de Janeiro de 2014._

_03:31 AM_

Ah! A primeira sexta-feira do ano! Nada como uma sexta novinha em folha para levantar os ânimos, ainda mais se você tiver dinheiro a mais, e preocupações a menos, como é o caso dos nossos irmãos, que logo mais iremos ver.

Antes disso, falemos um pouco sobre as possibilidades de uma sexta-feira. Deliciosas possibilidades! O dia antes do final de semana – dois dias inteiros sem preocupações como acordar cedo e trabalhar – em que as pessoas podem finalmente ligar o foda-se, com o perdão da palavra, e simplesmente fazer aquilo que lhes agrada. Ficar em casa lendo um bom livro, navegar pela internet, sair para a noite e voltar apenas no dia seguinte, com o espirito elevado, mas com a carteira, e muitas vezes, a moral vazia. Sim, falemos sobre as noites gregas!

E ao se falar de noite gregas, não há como não ir diretamente ao assunto mais discutido das redes sociais do momento: Wonderland. A nova casa noturna incendiara o _facebook_ e o _twitter_ desde sua inauguração, semanas atrás, com fotos que geraram inveja em alguns, e revoltas em outros. A festa milionária de inauguração reuniu magnatas de toda a Europa, com direito a mulheres seminuas fazendo contorcionismos em palcos içados por cabos de ferro do tato, cascatas de champanhe e um show de fogos de artifício que poderia competir com a queima da virada de Nova York.

Assim que as fotos e vídeos caíram na internet, foi um salve-se quem puder. Para o bem ou para o mal, Wonderland tornara-se em poucas horas o assunto mais comentado em todas as redes sociais, pelo mundo inteiro. Aiolos não poderia ter ficado mais satisfeito.

O caro leitor pode estar se perguntando, o que Aiolos tem a ver com a narrativa até agora. Pois bem, Aiolos Kyriakos não é ninguém menos que um dos sócios-fundadores da casa noturna, junto dos amigos Saga e Kanon Panayiotis. Os gêmeos e Aiolos, já de famílias quase indecentemente ricas, tiveram a ideia de unir seus capitais, disposições e habilidades para abrir a casa noturna dos sonhos molhados de qualquer ser humano, e aparentemente, suas ambições foram concretizadas.

— Já estamos lotados, e tem uma fila quilométrica no portão! – foi Aiolos que constatou o sucesso nos negócios, naquela noite em particular.

Os sócios, que tinham uma política de estarem presentes sempre que possível na boate estavam em um dos _lounges VIPs_, que naquele momento servia como escritório para o trio. Decorado ricamente com paredes em tons pasteis, um bar de mogno, uma mesa de sinuca e três longos e confortáveis sofás de couro, o local não era exatamente o que alguém poderia chamar de 'ambiente de negócios'.

— Se estão na fila, é porque não têm dinheiro o suficiente. Não estou interessado nessa clientela! – Kanon zombou de seu lugar no sofá.

O homem tinha cabelos dourados, longos e lisos perfeitamente presos em um rabo de cavalo. Algumas das mechas estavam grudadas na pele bronzeada de seu rosto devido ao suor, mas ele não parecia se importar. Os olhos azuis praticamente faiscavam para os outros dois presentes.

— Kanon... – Aiolos repreendeu o amigo, embora o sorriso em sua face jovial estragasse a bronca. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros quase da mesma tonalidade do amigo, embora suas madeixas fossem curtas e usadas em um penteado propositalmente bagunçado. – Não seja esnobe, Panayiotis.

— Kanon, não ser esnobe? Vai ser o dia em que porcos voam, Aiolos! – Saga retrucou, sem tirar os olhos do Macbook em seu colo. Tinha o mesmo rosto e o mesmo corpo que Kanon, eram gêmeos, afinal, mas era facilmente diferenciado do irmão, pois usava os cabelos vários palmos mais curtos do que ele, mal atingindo seus ombros.

— Os porcos vão voar no dia que você deixar de ser um porre, Saga. – Kanon respondeu, lhe mostrando o dedo médio – Larga essa merda ai quando for falar comigo.

Se Saga viu o gesto que o gêmeo fez em sua direção, ele fingiu não notar.

— Regra número um, sem brigas aqui dentro! – Aiolos interviu.

— Pensei que a regra um fosse não comer nenhuma funcionária? – e Kanon realmente falava sério, já que aquela, de fato, havia sido uma regra mencionada antes de decidirem abrir uma casa noturna juntos.

— Essa é só pra você, que não consegue manter as calças fechadas. – Saga falou, mas dessa vez ergueu o olhar para encarar o irmão, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Kanon gargalhou e deu com os ombros, antes de se levantar de onde estava sentado. Espreguiçou-se e foi em direção à porta.

— Bem, crianças, vocês podem ficar aqui pensando nos pobretões do lado de fora, mas papai aqui vai cuidar dos clientes de verdade! – e com uma piscadela para Saga, saiu da sala, a música eletrônica invadindo o ambiente no breve instante entre o abrir e fechar de porta.

Saga revirou os olhos, mas Aiolos riu jovialmente.

***0***

Embora não fosse politicamente correto, Kanon estava certo no seu raciocínio de que os clientes _realmente_ importantes já estavam dentro da casa. Um perfeito exemplo disso estava a alguns metros dos três sócios, dentro de outra sala VIP.

Ao contrário do ambiente que vimos antes, aquele _longe_ sim representava a essência da sexta-feira! Na mesa de bilhar quatro homens jogavam, em meio a risadas e bicadas em seus copos com uísque. Enquanto isso, um grupo de mulheres conversava com outros dois homens no sofá, ao lado de um casal que pelo jeito só não estavam fazendo sexo ali mesmo, porque a roupa os impedia.

Observemos todo o salão por partes! Primeiro, os jogadores de sinuca!

— Não sei quando volto para a China. – o rapaz que dava a tacada do momento falava. Tinha as feições claramente orientais, mas os cabelos eram acobreados, e os olhos em uma tonalidade esverdeada. – Estou de férias, deixei meus pais avisados!

Acertou a bola que queria, mas não conseguiu encaçapa-la por alguns milímetros. Soltou um palavrão, mas abriu espaço para outro homem tomar seu lugar na mesa.

— E eles aceitaram numa boa, Dohko? – um homem de longos cabelos castanhos questionou, com as pequenas sobrancelhas levantadas – Assim, sem mais nem menos?

— Bom, sabe como é, Mu... – Dohko riu – Não esperei pela resposta, avisei que ia quando pousei aqui! Shion me pegou no aeroporto!

Conforme respondia, Dohko passou o braço esquerdo pelos ombros do rapaz que estava ao seu lado. Shion, o irmão mais novo de Mu, se parecia com o parente em algumas feições, como os olhos claros e as sobrancelhas anormalmente pequenas, mas tinha os cabelos loiros e rebeldes, mantidos em um corte alguns palmos abaixo dos ombros.

— Sai pra lá, que não vou ser seu cumplice, chinês maluco! – Shion se desvencilhou do amigo, indo fazer a sua tacada na mesa – Você tem essas suas ideias malucas, e depois seus pais acabam achando que eu tive algo a ver com elas!

— O que o Shishi quis dizer é que ele sempre se fode com suas maluquices, chinês! – o último homem que estava na sinuca riu, jogando o rosto para o lado para tirar uma mexa loira de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

_Shishi é o caralho, seu folgado_. Shion pensou, mas sua educação o impediu de vocalizar o pensamento. Ao invés disso, revirou os olhos e ignorou o amigo loiro.

— Aiolia... Menos. – Mu repreendeu.

Aiolia era a cópia de Aiolos, alguns anos mais nova. Do corte de cabelo, a cor dos olhos, os dois poderiam passar por gêmeos, se quisessem.

— Qual é Mu, só porque é seu irmão vai proteger o pirralho? – Aiolia voltou a rir, mandando um beijinho para Shion. – Deixa ele se defender sozinho! Ou será que não sabe?

— Aiolia... – Shion chamou sua atenção – Vai se foder, cara.

E aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer com que o leonino gargalhasse a ponto de esquecer completamente o jogo.

Agora que já vimos parte do que estava acontecendo na mesa de bilhar, voltemos para os sofás. De um lado estava sentado um homem de longos cabelos avermelhados, um tom raro de ruivo, com olhos azuis. Ele bebia uma taça de vinho tinto, enquanto escutava o que o outro homem dizia. A sua esquerda estava sentada uma mulher, sua mão 'inocentemente' apoiada na coxa do ruivo.

— De qualquer jeito... – o outro dizia, enquanto passava as mãos displicente pelas pernas de duas mulher ao mesmo tempo, cada uma sentada em um lado seu – Não é como se a gente fosse casar, só por causa de uma foda!

O outro homem tinha longos cabelos dourados, ondulados e rebeldes.

— Kardia, vai acabar engravidando alguém, assim. – o ruivo suspirou, claramente contrariado com o amigo – Devia ser mais responsável.

— Até tu, Brutus? – Kardia revirou os olhos, indicando com a mão o outro homem sentado ali perto. Este tinha uma mulher no colo, que o beijava profundamente, esfregando seu corpo no seu como se não tivessem companhia – Não vai falar nada quanto a ele, Camus?

— Miro é o homem mais responsável que eu já conheci. – Camus respondeu prontamente – Ele nunca teve problemas em discernir diversão com falta de bom senso.

Kardia praticamente rosnou para o outro, chegando a lhe mostrar os dentes. Irritado, ele levantou e marchou para fora da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si. Os quatro da sinuca mandaram olhares inquisitivos para Camus, que apenas deu com os ombros e finalmente voltou sua atenção para a mulher ao seu lado.

Miro não reparou a saída dramática do primo, estava muito ocupado quando as mãos da mulher finalmente entraram em sua calça.

***0***

É claro que nem tudo era rosas em Wonderland. Como qualquer outra casa noturna, apesar de estar entre a elite da elite, há desavenças e confusões. Lazzaro, 'Mascara da Morte' ou apenas 'Mascara', como os fans chamavam o lutador de boxe era um perfeito exemplo que mesmo entre os mais ricos e poderosos, era imprescindível a presença de um segurança.

Isso porque naquele exato momento o italiano acabara de quebrar o nariz de outro cliente, bem em frente a um dos inúmeros bares situados na extensa pista de dança.

— Vai se foder, seu bosta! – ele cuspiu no outro homem, que ainda não conseguira se erguer do chão. – Viadinho do caralho! Tá pensando que eu sou quem, seu namorado? Vai dar a-

— Lazzaro, já é o suficiente. – foi interrompido por uma voz suave em seu ouvido.

Virou-se como um raio, e se deparou com uma face conhecida. Longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis piscina, uma pinta de baixo do olho esquerdo e uma face capaz de arrancar lágrimas de anjos, de tão bela: Afrodite.

Não que Afrodite fosse o nome real daquele homem, mas era assim que Máscara o conhecia, e não queria se tornar íntimo do funcionário do lugar o suficiente para saber seu nome real.

— Venha, antes que Aldebaran seja obrigado a te escoltar para fora, como da última vez. – pegou no pulso do italiano, o conduzindo para longe da confusão. Lazzaro pensou em se desvencilhar daquela bichona, mas Afrodite era mais forte do que aparentava, para a frustração do lutador alcoolizado.

— Foda-se aquele bosta do tamanho de uma vaca. – Máscara resmungou, enquanto era guiado por Afrodite pela massa de corpos que se movia ao som da música que parecia pulsar pelas paredes – Foda-se você também, seu viadinho.

Sorte a dele que Afrodite não era capaz de ouvir seus resmungos.

Muito perto do lugar em que toda a confusão acontecera, um jovem extremamente parecido com Lazzaro assistia a tudo com uma expressão azeda no rosto. Manigold teve esperanças que o meio-irmão, e desafeto, seria expulso e banido da casa, quem sabe permanentemente, mas seu 'peguete' aparecera no último instante para ajudá-lo.

Nada contra Afrodite, além de claramente estar comendo o imprestável do seu meio-irmão, aquele boiola enrustido. Manigold pensava para si, contrariado. _E ainda tinha coragem de pagar de machão, como se não gostava de dar a bunda._

Virando o drink que tinha nas mãos, o outro italiano voltou para o bar, para devolver o copo e pedir outro drink. Se teria que dividir o mesmo espaço que Lazzaro aquela noite, definitivamente não o faria sóbrio!

***0***

O tal Aldebaran era um dos funcionários da Wonderland, que apesar de não ser oficialmente o segurança, devido ao seu tamanho descomunal, muitas vezes acabava agindo como se fosse. Felizmente para Máscara, ou infelizmente para o homem cujo nariz foi quebrado, naquela noite em especifico ele trabalha como host, no hall de entrada.

Vestido como um mordomo, ele recepcionava os cliente em um falso sotaque britânico e os guiava até a porta que os levaria até o salão principal. Após horas da mesma cena, cliente após cliente, já começara a se cansar, por isso tirara míseros cinco minutos para pode se sentar.

Ao seu lado, lhe fazendo companhia, estava outro funcionário da casa: Shura. O espanhol, apesar de dono de uma beleza exótica, com olhos e cabelos negros como o ébano, tinha uma expressão azeda no rosto, era visível que não estava gostando da situação em que se encontrava.

— Já pensou em tentar melhorar essa cara, Shura? Quem sabe você começa a ganhar alguma gorjeta assim.

— Não preciso, obrigado. – cuspiu Shura, enquanto afrouxava a grava borboleta em seu pescoço – Palhaçada, esse circo. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas os ricos realmente não tem qualquer senso de propriedade.

— Estamos em uma boate, Shura, não na entrega do Oscar. – Aldebaran suspirou, desejando que seu turno fosse com qualquer outra pessoa além do azedo espanhol. Até Shina, com sua personalidade forte e explosiva faria uma melhor companhia do que Shura com suas reclamações e lições de moral.

O espanhol não respondeu, preferindo voltar para sua função, embora estivesse estampado em seu rosto que o fazia muito a contra gosto.

* * *

_**Curiosidades das Cenas**_

- A mulher com quem o Miro está de pegação é na verdade a Saori.

- Uma das outras mulheres que também estão na sala é a Marin, tadinha.

- Shaka não apareceu, pois ele é um ser iluminado que não frequenta tais antros de perdição! Ou seja, ainda terá de ser corrompido.

* * *

**_Comentários_**

Meses e meses enrolando para terminar o próximo capítulo de Fire & Ice – minha outra fanfic de fichas – aqui estou, le me, com uma nova proposta, para, pasmem, outra fic de fichas! Eu ia esperar terminar um outro projeto, e postar o capítulo de F&I, para só depois começar essa fic, mas... Foi mais forte do que eu!

Então aqui está: Wonderland! Já há algum tempo, queria escrever algo para 'sair da minha zona de conforto'. Alguma coisa pra chutar o pau da barraca, chocar e causar mesmo, e daí nasceu minha nova cria. A ideia dessa fic é mostrar a 'badalação' dos ricos e poderosos, os reis do camarote (ainda lembram dele?), então se preparem, porque vem muita, MUITA, controvérsia pela frente. Vou abordar todos os temas possíveis e imagináveis: sexo, drogas, sexo, prostituição, sexo, badalação, sexo, dragqueens emplumadas tocando o puteiro!

Consequentemente... Vou aceitar personagens masculinos e femininos, seja para casais heteros, yaoi, yuri, ménage, orgias, nada que você possa inventar será vetado! Então, no assunto 'personagens originais', vamos às fichas!

**– Modelo de Fichas –**

Nome (Apelido): (_Apelido opcional)_

Nacionalidade:

Idade:

Aparência:

Personalidade: (Completar os tópicos abaixo)

_Geral:_

_Na "night":_

_Sexualmente:_ _(Não, eu não estou perguntando qual a posição favorita, mas de um modo geral, se é sexualmente ativa, se é aventureira ou se só vai no papai e mamãe, se faz sexo sem compromisso, se é hetero, homo, bi...)_

Breve Histórico: _(Falar da família, se faz parte da alta sociedade, o que faz da vida atualmente...)_

O Que Acha da Wonderland: _(Se trabalha lá, se frequenta o lugar ou se gostaria de frequentar, mas não tem $$, se acha um absurdo e quer denunciar para o Ministério Público...)_

Par:

Informações Adicionais: _(Qualquer coisa que você queira acrescentar sobre o personagem: fuma, bebe, se droga, tem alguma doença ou coisa assim…)_

_**Pares Disponíveis**_

Shion: 21 anos (30/03) – Sua mãe é irmã do pai de Mu, ou seja, os dois são primos. O negócio da família se estende desde a área médica – sendo donos de diversos hospitais privados – até a alimentícia. É uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo.

_Shion é um bom rapaz. Apesar da pouca idade, é responsável e tem os pés no chão, fato raro para um jovem de sua estirpe. Recém-formado em Administração em Harvard, voltou recentemente para a Grécia para trabalhar no negócio da família – como 'treino' o pai o deixou responsável pela administração de um de seus muitos hospitais – junto do irmão mais velho, Mu. Apesar de ser 'ajuizado', é um tanto impulsivo, e por vezes toma decisões precipitadas, no calor do momento._

_ Frequenta o Wonderland desde sua abertura, mais pela companhia dos amigos, do que por realmente gostar de badalação. Apesar da aparência exótica e bela, não gosta de dançar, e por isso prefere ficar nos lounges VIP, bebendo ou jogando sinuca com os amigos. Não é de ter muitas mulheres, como alguns de seus amigos, mas aprecia os 'prazeres da carne' como qualquer outro homem. Por vezes aproveita dos serviços do 'hotel' no último andar da balada, já tendo inclusive experimentado do Pavilhão Vermelho, mas tudo de uma maneira discreta._

Mu: 26 anos (27/03) – Seu pai é irmão da mãe de Shion, ou seja, os dois são primos. O negócio da família se estende desde a área medica – sendo donos de diversos hospitais privados – até a alimentícia. É uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo.

_Mu é o irmão mais velho, o primogênito da família, e isso reflete em muito na sua personalidade. É responsável, calmo, sereno e paciente, um verdadeiro 'gentleman'. Formou-se em Economia em Harvard há alguns anos, e desde então vem trabalhando com o pai e os irmão mais novo nos negócios da família. Apesar de ser dono de uma paciência 'de Jó', sua fúria quando – finalmente – é tirado do sério pode ser comparada com uma forca da natureza. _

_ Assim como o irmão, não é um 'baladeiro', mas frequenta a Wonderland, pois um de seus melhores amigos – Aiolia – é o irmão mais novo de um dos sócios da boate. Dificilmente é possível vê-lo nas pistas de danças, prefere os espaços VIPs, onde pode passar o tempo com os amigos e o irmão. Assim como Shion, não tem o costume de sair com diversas mulheres, mas tem uma vida sexual ativa e saudável. Assim como o irmão, já desfrutou tanto do quarto andar da Wonderland, quando do Pavilhão Vermelho._

Aldebaran: 26 anos (08/05) – A mãe do brasileiro se casou com um grego quando ainda era pequeno, mudando-se para a Grécia na ocasião. Trabalha na Wonderland, seja como host, _barman_, ou até mesmo segurança, quando surge a necessidade.

_Aldebaran é um homem extrovertido: simpático e divertido, é alguém que adorara rir e se divertir, mesmo perante as situações adversas da vida. De fato, o brasileiro procura sempre enxergar o lado bom das coisas, e raramente perde a compostura, seja na sua vida pessoa, ou profissional. _

_ O homem trabalha na Wonderland, profissão que ocupada grande parte do seu tempo. Apesar disso, não há como negar que diverte-se, e muito, no seu ambiente de trabalho. Devido ao seu tamanho avantajado, sua aparência exótica, e seu bom humor e simpatia, é um preferido das mulheres, recebendo cantadas e 'propostas indecentes' com uma frequência assombrosa. Aceita algumas das 'propostas', quando possível, chegando, em alguns casos, a receber generosos... 'Agrados', por sua atenção._

Saga: 34 anos (30/05) – Os gêmeos vem de uma família rica, há diversas gerações. Com negócios por toda Europa, o dinheiro dos dois não se limita a uma área restrita, mas está investido em diversas atividades, o suficiente para afirmar que os gêmeos são herdeiros de um verdadeiro império. Saga, Kanon e Aiolos são os sócios fundadores da Wonderland.

_O gêmeo mais velho, Saga, é o responsável da dupla. Ele cuida da parte administrativa da boate, e não é à toa. É extremamente organizado, metódico, chegando a ser chato com a arrumação de suas coisas, e consequentemente, com as coisas da Wonderland. Em geral, é uma pessoa séria, embora tenha diversos amigos. Gosta de se divertir, mas não é do tipo divertido, que conta piadas e faz os outros rir. Saga é aquele tipo de pessoa que apesar de não ser a 'alma da festa', sem ele não seria possível organizar uma festa._

_ Por ser um dos sócios da casa, pode ser visto constantemente lá, não importa o dia da semana. Ao contrário do irmão, não gosta da agitação da noite, da música alta e dos corpos espremidos, por isso dificilmente é encontrado no piso térreo, supervisionando os pisos superiores. Assim como o gêmeo, tem mulheres de todos os tipos jogando-se aos seus pés, fato do qual não tem problemas em tirar proveito._

Kanon: 34 anos (30/05) – Os gêmeos vem de uma família rica, há diversas gerações. Com negócios por toda Europa, o dinheiro dos dois não se limita a uma área restrita, mas está investido em diversas atividades, o suficiente para afirmar que os gêmeos são herdeiros de um verdadeiro império. Saga, Kanon e Aiolos são os sócios fundadores da Wonderland.

_ Aparentemente, é um homem jovial, divertido e expansivo, um tanto quanto 'cara de pau', sem qualquer tipo de pudor. Na verdade, Kanon 'não dá ponto sem nó': é extremamente ardiloso, e sempre tem alguma segunda intenção em mente. É sedutor, e ao contrário do irmão, não tem lá muitos escrúpulos nos negócios. É um "bom homem", apesar de ser como um predador na alta sociedade grega._

_Kanon é o 'rosto' da Wonderland. É o garoto propaganda, responsável pelas relações públicas, e por isso pode ser visto todos os dias lá, em todos os lugares. Está sempre 'fazendo um social', em qualquer piso, com qualquer cliente, afinal, uma boa 'network' é tudo no ramo. Como Saga, tem mulheres se jogando aos seus pés por todos os lados, para sua profunda alegria. Diga-se de passagem, a ideia do 'Pavilhão Vermelho' foi sua. _

Máscara da Morte: 29 anos (24/06) – Herdeiro de uma família quase que integralmente de políticos, 'Mask', para os íntimos, é um pugilista mundialmente aclamado. Tamanho é seu talento, que pouco se fala de suas condutas eticamente duvidosas.

_Máscara é aquilo típico machão de estereótipo: arruma briga, detesta 'viados', acha que mulher é só um pedaço de carne. É um canalha, pura e simplesmente, não se importa com os outros, não tem amigos íntimos e é daquele tipo de homem que caso engravidasse uma mulher por 'acidente', além de se recusar de assumir o filho, pagaria para que a moça realizasse um aborto. Detesta o meio-irmão, Manigold, e mais de uma vez já saiu no braço com ele._

_ É conhecido na Wonderland, e não de um bom modo. Por várias vezes arrumou confusão na casa, dento de ser 'convidado' a se retirar. Gosta de ostentar dinheiro e 'pegar' mulheres, quase tanto gosta de beber, e ai mora o perigo. Bêbado, o maior segredo de Máscara se revela: é gay. Profundamente reprimido, o italiano mais de uma vez "pediu" a companhia de Afrodite em seu quarto na piso do hotel, apenas para na manhã seguinte fingir que absolutamente nada aconteceu._

Aiolia: 26 anos (16/08) – Irmão mais novo de Aiolos, a família dos dois é dona de diversas minas pelo território africano. Extraem diversas pedras preciosas, mas principalmente diamante, o que os torna dois dos homens mais ricos da Europa.

_O irmão mais novo de Aiolos é um homem orgulhoso e um tanto quanto arrogante, mas dono de um coração de ouro. É o amigo mais leal e companheiro que alguém possa querer... Caso consiga superar os acessos de 'eu estou certo, eu sou bom' que o leonino por vezes tem. É extremamente próximo do irmão, a quem venera quase como um Deus, para Aiolia, Aiolos é o seu modelo, seu herói desde a infância. _

_ Aiolia é um 'baladeiro' de marca maior. Adora sair para a noite, dançar e impressionar as mulheres. O fato de seu irmão mais velho ter aberto uma casa noturna com os amigos foi como um sinal divino: está na Wonderland praticamente todos os dias da semana, dançando, bebendo e 'pegando' mulheres._

Shaka: 26 anos (19/09) – Filho de pais ingleses, nascido na Índia, sua família é dona de uma corrente de Resorts, presentes desde a própria India, até no continente sul-americano.

_Para o desespero de seus pais, Shaka acredita estar no caminho para a iluminação. Budista fervoroso, Shaka está mais interessado nos ensinamentos de Buda do que nos negócios da família, infelizmente, ele é filho único e assim o único herdeiro ao impérios dos seus pais, que mesmo aos 26 anos, tentam controlar a vida do filho o máximo possível. É sério, introvertido e está constantemente refletindo sobre questões existenciais._

_ Desnecessário dizer que Shaka considera a 'vida noturna' um absurdo. Bebidas, mulheres, depravações... O loiro não poderia se revoltar mais mesmo se quisesse. Infelizmente para ele, seus amigos são frequentadores assíduos do lugar e vez ou outra consegue arrastá-lo – a força – para o local. Ainda assim, não dança, não usa drogas, não bebe e não faz sexo sem compromisso. É o perfeito exemplo de autocontrole... Até agora._

Dohko: 22 anos (20/10) – O pai de Dohko é um magnata chineses do ramo imobiliário, o que permitiu ao jovem que vivesse sua vida sem empecilhos como 'ter de trabalhar' para se sustentar. Dohko é aficionado por artes marciais, mas tem pouco interesse em qualquer outra coisa.

_Melhor amigo de Shion, Dohko é um jovem enérgico, expansivo, com amigos por todo o mundo. Simpáticos com todos em geral, é um rapaz gentil, um 'gentleman', assim como Mu, apesar de ser consideravelmente menos paciente do que o irmão de seu amigo. Na verdade, Dohko, apesar do jeito alegre e gentil, é impulsivo, e um tanto quanto inconsequente. De modo geral, faz antes de pensar nas consequenciais._

_ O chinês, recém-chegado na Grécia, se encantou com a Wonderland. Viajado, Dohko já visitou baladas por quase todos os continentes, mesmo assim, a casa grega é a sua preferida. Aventureiro do jeito que é, Dohko adora novas experienciais, e o que pensar de uma balada com acrobatas no teto e dançarinas dentro de gaiolas? Ele se esbanja, aproveita de tudo que a casa tem a oferecer._

Milo: 26 anos (08/11) – A família de Milo ingressou na 'elite' grega há apenas uma geração atrás, o que faz com que ele seja tido para muitos como 'novo rico'. Apesar do tom um tanto preconceituoso, seu pai controla grande parte da área alimentícia na Grécia, e sua mãe é uma atriz reconhecida mundialmente.

_Milo é um falastrão, adora contar uma vantagem, se vangloriar, seduzir e 'divar' na night. Faz aquele tipo 'pegador', adora mulheres, adora sexo e tem uma cópia digital do Kama Sutra no seu celular. Apesar do seu amor pela vida noturna, Milo é surpreendentemente responsável no que se trata ao negócio da família. Responsável, eficiente e diligente, trabalha duro ao lado do pai para fazer os negócios prosperarem (ainda mais). É muito amigo do primo, Kardia, mas por vezes os dois se desentendem devido ao pouco interesse do outro pelos negócios do tio._

_ O grego é um cliente conhecido de Wonderland, um preferido entre os funcionários. Adora dançar, esbanjar dinheiro e se exibir para as mulheres. Frequenta todas as áreas da casa, do primeiro ao último andar, com tanta assiduidade que já brincou com Saga, Kanon e Aiolos que logo mais iria requisitar um quarto exclusivo para si. _

Aiolos: 33 anos (30/11) – Irmão mais velho de Aiolia, a família dos dois é dona de diversas minas pelo território africano. Extraem diversas pedras preciosas, mas principalmente diamante, o que os torna dois dos homens mais ricos da Europa. Saga, Kanon e Aiolos são os sócios fundadores da Wonderland.

_Aiolos é um homem íntegro, alguns podem dizer, íntegro demais para ser dono da melhor casa noturna da Grécia. Seja como for, o grego é um exemplo de ser humano: tem sua moral, seu senso de justiça, e o segue à risca. É o primeiro para quem os amigos vão pedir ajuda, na hora de necessidade. Não é à toa que Aiolia o idolatra. Além de justo, é um homem alegre e divertido, adora se divertir e está sempre com um sorriso nos lábios._

_ Como um dos sócios da Wonderland, junto de Kanon e Saga, está sempre na boate. Formado em economia, é responsável pela parte financeira, mas mesmo assim, faz questão de conhecer seus clientes e circular pela casa, mesmo nos dias mais lotados. Gosta de se divertir, mas de um modo responsável. Outra coisa típica da sua personalidade: jamais enganaria uma mulher, é extremamente claro quanto as suas intenções, caso queira apenas sexo ou algo mais sério._

Shura: 29 anos (12/01) – O espanhol é um cidadão 'comum', que conheceu Aiolos na época em que estudou na mesma escola que o homem graças a uma bolsa de estudos. Passando por necessidades financeiras, o amigo veio ao seu socorro, lhe oferecendo um trabalho na Wonderland. Tem o papel de Host e barman, a depender do dia.

_ Shura é um homem sério, responsável e um tanto quanto sem senso de humor. O espanhol sofre da síndrome do 'eu sou justo, seu argumento é invalido', isso quer dizer, dificilmente admite que está errado, pois acredita saber mais que os outros. Apesar disso, realmente acredita no conceito de 'justiça', o qual busca sempre seguir, e por isso ganhou o respeito e amizade de Aiolos. _

_ Trabalha na Wonderland por indicação do amigo, Aiolos, unicamente porque está 'no vermelho'. Com problemas de dinheiro, ficou sinceramente grato pela proposta de trabalho, apesar de ser contrário ao 'conceito' da casa noturna: vê o lugar como um antro, prostituição e alcoolismo para todos os lados. Não surpreendentemente, Shura acredita em sexo com compromisso, e não vê a 'promiscuidade' com bons olhos._

Camus: 26 anos (07/02) – O francês tem, muito remotamente, vínculos de parentesco com a família real de seu pai, lhe conferindo status, além da fortuna acumulada de sua família, atuantes na área da importações.

_Camus, apesar de não ser – tecnicamente – da realeza, comporta-se como se fosse. Extremamente pomposo, cheio de dedos e modos, chega a ser um almofadinha de primeira, com suas roupas de grife e cabelos perfeitamente penteados. De fato, é um lorde: não fala palavrão, não arrota, não peida, não cospe no chão... Até abre as portas para as mulheres! Apesar disso, ou melhor dizer, por isso mesmo, não tem muitos amigos. É um chato de marca maior, sério, frio, distante e 'almofadinha', o francês não é exatamente um homem popular._

_ Como já era de se esperar, Camus não é um grande fã da badalação e glamour noturno, mas o francês frequenta, sim, a Wonderland de livre e espontânea vontade. Apesar de não gostar das músicas altas e das pistas de dança lotadas, aprecia – e muito – os lounges VIP, jogar sinuca com os – poucos – amigos, beber um vinho e apreciar a companhia das mulheres. Talvez uma das maiores surpresas quando ao francês seja sua 'postura' sexual: é um aventureiro. Com frequência está no Pavilhão Vermelho e no hotel._

Afrodite: 28 anos (10/03) – Trabalha na Wonderland, dependendo do dia da semana, é o host, que recebe os convidados, ou está no bar, ou até mesmo um performista, possuindo um espetáculo como Dragqueen. As vezes trabalha no quarto andar, quando surge a possibilidade. Seu nome, 'Afrodite', na verdade foi adotado justamente após começar a trabalhar no lugar.

_Afrodite é uma diva, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Extremamente vaidoso e egoísta, se preocupa mais com o cabelo e suas roupas do que com o melhor amigo, e não tem problemas em assumir isso. Pode parecer rude à primeira vista, mas é um homem extremamente honesto, doa a quem doer, especialmente porque 'Dite' samba na cara das invejosas e de suas opiniões. Parece um homossexual assumido em suas atitudes e jeito de falar, mas a verdade é que Afrodite é bissexual, adora sexo, não tem vergonha ou puder nenhum e acredita mais na 'beleza' do que no gênero: homem ou mulher, o que importa é ser bonito!_

_ Afrodite é um modelo que trabalhava na Grécia, antes de perder a campanha que estava fazendo para um "recalcado", nas suas palavras (leia-se: Misty). Ao fazer a entrevista para a posição de host da Wonderland não sabia que iria se apaixonar pelo lugar, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Adora tudo na casa, sua decoração, as performances, os belos donos... Absolutamente tudo! Seu número como Dragqueen foi elaborado após ter sido contratado, cuja inspiração veio da própria casa. Como já dito, é bissexual, e escolha a dedo as pessoas para quem 'faz companhia' nos quartos dos hotéis no quarto andar, seu favorito é o italiano, Máscara da Morte._

Manigold, 24 anos: Meio-irmão de Máscara da Morte, o pai dos rapazes teve um caso com uma grega, resultando no nascimento do mais novo. Apesar de bancar todas as despesas de Manigold e oferecer uma generosa mesada, nunca o assumiu.

_Manigold é um 'rebelde sem causa'. Anos de descaso do 'pai' criaram um jovem revoltado com a vida, faz o estilo 'bad boy', arruma confusão, é rude e sem educação, e não parece ter muita consideração com os outro. Por diversas vezes, saiu no braço com o meio-irmão, quem detesta com ardor. Na verdade, apesar do exterior 'casca grossa', é uma boa pessoa: gosta de animais, não bate em mulheres, é até mesmo bom com crianças. _

_ Começou a frequentar a Wonderland puramente para provocar o meio-irmão, mas continuou a frequentar o local pelas atrações da casa. É o seu típico 'porra louca', irresponsável e sem limites, segue a linha: beber, fumar e 'trepar'. Às vezes, entre seus três 'lemas' arruma tempo para arrumar briga, seja com seu irmão, ou com algum outro cliente. Conheceu Kardia em uma dessas noitadas, os dois foram expulsos da boate, e desde então são inseparáveis. _

Kardia, 23 anos: Primo de Milo, os pais são um casal de classe média alta, mas que não têm 1/3 da fortuna do outro lado da família. Quando era pequeno, foi diagnosticado com uma severa deformação no coração, necessitando passar por diversas intervenções cirúrgicas, por isso, foi praticamente 'adotado' pelos tios, quem arcaram com todos os custos médicos.

_Mais do que meramente 'rebelde', Kardia é um jovem selvagem. Faz a linha 'viva la vida loca', aproveita cada instante, pois não há como saber se ele não será o último. É extrovertido, abusado, folgado e não 'está nem ai', o que significa que tem mais inimigos do que amigos, e mesmo assim, não poderia se importar menos com a opinião alheia. Kardia é egoísta, sabe disso, e não pensa em mudar tão cedo. Seu melhor amigo é o primo Milo, e mesmo assim, os dois se 'estranham' vira e meche devido a postura 'foda-se' de Kardia._

_ Assim como o primo, é um frequentador assíduo da Wonderland. Assim como Manigold, tem a filosofia: "beber, fumar, trepar". Kardia é uma perfeita mistura entre os dois, é um conquistador que adora mulheres, tanto quanto gosta de beber e arrumar confusão. Kardia busca qualquer coisa que o faça sentir vivo, que seu coração 'problemático' ainda está batendo em seu peito, e para isso, tudo é válido._

Saori: 19 anos (01/09) – Neta de um magnata japonês, Mitsumasa Kido, não apenas é a única herdeira de um imenso império, é também uma espécie de celebridade no Japão e na Grécia, aonde foi criada, devido a sua beleza e carisma frente às câmeras.

_Saori é o rosto do trabalho voluntário grego, faz diversas propagandas para ONGs, está sempre na mídia em alguma empreitada em favor dos direitos humanos. É doce, meiga, sensível, gentil, humilde, simplesmente perfeita, parece até uma deusa... Ou pelo menos, sua 'persona pública' é, na verdade Saori é uma nojenta. Detesta crianças, detesta pobre, é racista, é preconceituosa, mimada ao extremo. Além de tudo, tem um poder incrível de manipulação._

_ Adora sair para a 'night' para exibir sua beleza e ostentar sua riqueza. Chega a gastar milhares e milhares de euros em uma única noite, sem qualquer peso na consciência, ou repreensão do avô. Tem o hobby de seduzir os homens 'proibidos', apenas para prova que pode fazê-lo. Pode ser vista na Wonderland todos os finais de semana, sem falta._

Marin: 24 anos (17/03) – É segurança de Saori, que trabalha 24 horas por dia à paisana. Para o público, é uma amiga da japonesa da época do colégio, na verdade, está sendo – muito bem – paga para proteger a vida da jovem.

_É uma jovem responsável, forte e independente. Marin é daquelas que defende os ideais nos quais acredita com unhas, dentes e pontapés. Apesar de parecer um tanto arrogante para aqueles que não a conhecem, a ruiva é na verdade apenas confiante o suficiente para não precisar se preocupar com a opinião alheia, mas é humilde para admitir quando está errada. É madura e serena, raramente perdendo a paciência, mesmo quando se trata da mimada cliente a quem tem de proteger._

_Não é de badalações, e acha o conceito da Wonderland estapafúrdio, mas não pode proibir Saori de ir até a boate, então é obrigada a ir com a menina. Mantem um olho na protegida a todos os segundos, mesmo a contra gosto._

Shina: 24 anos (24/03) – Funcionária da Wonderland, é uma italiana que mudou-se para Grécia com o proposito especifico de trabalha na casa noturna, convidada por Kanon. Na verdade, é uma modelo cuja carreira não estava indo exatamente bem. Trabalha tanto como hostess, quanto 'barman' ou no quarto andar, se receber uma proposta que a interesse.

_Shina é uma mulher belíssima, que tem consciência de seus atributos. Apesar da aparência delicada, como uma flor, a jovem é uma verdadeira leoa: sabe se defender, tanto física quanto emocionalmente, não se deixa intimidar e defende seu 'território' sem receios. É uma pessoa extremamente aberta, sem preconceitos ou restrições, que não tem medo de se impor em um ambiente potencialmente machista. _

_ Conheceu Kanon quando ainda morava na Itália, ocasião que teve um relacionamento relâmpago com o grego. Anos mais tarde, sua carreira está em um 'beco sem saída', sem lá grandes perspectivas, quando o ex-amante a convida para trabalhar em sua nova boate. Shina aceita, pensando nos contatos que o trabalho poderia lhe oferecer, mas não pode negar que se diverte com o novo trabalho._

_Possíveis/Quem Sabe:_

Seiya: 19 anos

Shun: 19 anos

Ikki: 21 anos

Shiryu: 19 anos

Hyoga: 19 anos

_Ainda não tenho nenhum plano para os bronzeados na fic – talvez eles façam alguma participação especial, ou sirvam como secundários – mas de qualquer jeito, achei interessante os listar aqui, caso alguém tenha alguma ideia com eles._

* * *

É isso ai gente, quaisquer dúvidas ou comentários, só mandar uma PM, não se acanhem! Não vou escolher uma ficha para cada gold disponível, mas também ainda não sei quantas fichas vou aceitar, vai depender da qualidade, de como a char vai 'encaixar' na fic...

Enfim! Como ainda estou trabalhando no capítulo da minha outra fic, e um outro desafio, não pretendo fechar as fichas tão cedo, então usem todo o tempo que vocês quiserem para criar seus personagens! Estou planejando fechar as fichas em duas semanas, lá pelo dia 25/03, mas isso vai depender de como as coisas vão se resolver.

Acho que por hora, é só isso.

Beijinhos!

AsianKung-FuGeneration


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

**Sumário: **Wonderland é o mais novo _hit_ das noites gregas. Com sua decoração psicodélica e atrações despudoradas, a casa noturna mais badalada da Europa é o lugar da elite, dos VIPs dos VIPs do cenário europeu. O que você está esperando para tornar seus desejos em realidade?

**Beta:** Mache-san, a diva.

* * *

_Heard your boyfriend was away this weekend  
Wanna meet at my place?  
Heard that we both got nothing to do  
When I lay in bed I touch myself and think of you  
_

**CAPÍTULO UM.**

_Atenas, Grécia. _

_17 de janeiro de 2014_

_11:45 PM_

A noite estava apenas começando, mas a fila em frente aos portões da Wonderland já dobrava o quarteirão. Os seguranças andavam ao longo da fila para manter a ordem: impedir que engraçadinhos tentassem se aproveitar de um momento de distração para cortar na frente de alguém, verificar se a vestimenta estava de acordo com o _dresscode_ da casa, ou até mesmo tirar as mulheres mais bonitas de lá, levando-as diretamente para dentro da casa. Ordens de Kanon, claro, ninguém gostaria de frequentar um lugar com mulheres feias!

Somente os VIPs – e as mulheres mais belas – passavam pelos portões sem ter de passar pela fila, e consequentemente, por um processo de triagem, e por isso, apesar do contingente de pessoas que aguardavam para entrar na casa, lá dentro o espaço estava praticamente vazio. Até a uma da manhã estaria tão lotado que mal seria possível se mover nas pistas de dança, mas – como já foi dito – a noite estava apenas começando.

- Irmão, não faça isso com sua alma! Não caia em tentação, é o que o Inimigo deseja! – e é claro, uma aglomeração tão grande de pessoas estava fadada a atrair os mais diversos loucos. – Aqui é o antro de Satanás, irmão, renuncie-o!

O homem para quem as palavras foram dirigidas pediu licença para os amigos que estavam com ele na fila, para se afastar da doida, ou melhor, da mulher que falava. A doida, quero dizer, a moça tinha cabelos loiros, presos em um apertado coque em sua nuca e um belo par de olhos violetas, escondidos atrás de um óculos de armações grossas e lentes fundo de garrafa.

O que, no entanto, realmente a destacava dentre os demais presentes, era o modo em que se vestia. Ao contrário dos vestidinhos pretos, curtos e colados, que parecia ser uma espécie de uniforme, a mulher usava uma saia cinza, de lá com aspecto pesado, que lhe cobria até os tornozelos, e uma camisa bege de botões, fechada até o colarinho. Por cima da camisa, a mulher trajava ainda um cardigã, do mesmo tom da saia, e por cima de tudo ainda trajava um casaco marrom, com alguns botões presos.

Pendurada em seu ombro direito estava uma bolsa, que parecia mais uma grande sacola de feira, com formas geométrica. Pelo jeito que o ombro da mulher pendia para o lado em que a bolsa estava, deveria ser bastante pesada também. No todo, a mulher tinha um visual... Peculiar.

- Oras, seu pecador! – aparentemente, ela se revoltara com a esnobada do homem cuja alma estava tentando salvar – Herege! O senhor tudo vê, não pense que isso não terá consequências!

Os seguranças, que haviam acabado de passar ali, e de algum modo falhado em notar a mulher, tampouco parecem notar o pequeno tumulto que ela estava causando.

- Todos vocês, irmãos, não se entreguem às tentações! Satanás é forte, mas o Senhor é mais! – abriu a bolsa e tirou um megafone de dentro dela, para o desespero dos presentes. – IRMÃOS! RENEGUEM SATANÁS!

A voz através do megafone saiu dez vezes mais alta, e mais estridente também. Ah, agora sim, aquilo finalmente atraíra a atenção dos seguranças.

Percebendo que dois homens de terno começavam a se locomover em sua direção, a mulher foi se afastando de costas, mas sem esquecer sua missão de espalhar a palavra do Senhor naquele antro de perdições. Tomou um longo gole de ar.

- ESSA CASA DE SATANÁS CUSTARÁ A ALMA DE TODOS VOCÊS! IRMÃOS, FUJAM IRMÃOS! BUSQUEM A SALVAÇÃO! O SENHOR AMA TODOS VOCÊS!

Um dos seguranças investiu contra ela, mas em um golpe quase ninja, a mulher rodou a bolsa sacola de feira e acertou o homem no rosto. Com o impacto ele caiu de bunda no chão e a mulher virou-se para correr, ainda gritando sobre os planos de Satanás e a perdição eterna das chamas do inferno.

Com a doida, quero dizer, a moça longe e se afastando, o segurança se levantou, sendo ajudado por um dos clientes mais próximos.

- Vadia! – ele cuspiu, segurando o rosto que latejava – Vaca mal comida! Sempre essa porra, toda noite essa puta está aqui!

O cliente pareceu desconsertado.

- Não podem prende-la?

Dessa vez o segurança literalmente cuspiu no chão.

- Já levaram para a delegacia umas vinte vezes, pra que? Essas putas mal comidas sempre voltam, isso quando não vêm em bando! Sei lá o que Ibelle, o nome dessa daí! – cuspiu de novo no chão – Raça!

O cliente concordou, mais por medo de apanhar do segurança caso não o fizesse do que por realmente concordar com ele.

***0*0***

Já dentro da casa, Kanon ficou sabendo do ocorrido com a mulher e o segurança pelo celular. Apesar de tudo, aquele incomodo praticamente já virara rotina. Era tão comum a ocorrência do incidente, que o homem já estava aguardando a ligação no escritório – vamos lembrar, que o 'escritório' do homem nada mais era do que uma das muitas salas do _louge VIP _– com a advogada da Wonderland.

- Adivinha, Theo? – Kanon lançou um olhar cansado para a mulher.

Talvez pudesse ser motivo de espanto o fato de o principal responsável jurídico pela maior casa noturna da Grécia fosse uma mulher. Theodora Albuquerque da Maia, uma negra de belíssimos olhos verdes, era simplesmente a melhor advogada de toda Grécia: poliglota, culta, com familiares diplomatas... A _workaholic _era simplesmente o sonho molhado de qualquer escritório de advocacia, e claro, Kanon conseguira fisga-la.

- Crente maluca batendo nos seguranças de novo? – a mulher arriscou, um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

- Porra, Theo, e você faz piada ainda! Não tem como mandar prender aquela doida de vez?

- Sob quais alegações? – Theodora claramente não dera importância para o pedido do chefe – Atrapalhar os negócios?

- Agressão, porra! Ela sentou a mão no Asterion!

O sorriso de Theodora se alargou um pouco mais. Kanon revirou os olhos, podia até ler o que passava pela cabeça da advogada: "bom pra ela".

- Kanon, você não me paga para colocar mulheres na cadeia, só porque estavam se defendendo de homens com o dobro de seus tamanhos – O homem, indignado, abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Theodora o cortou – Não, não quero saber o que você tem a dizer, eu sou encarregada da parte burocrática, você que trate com essas crentes malucas.

Kanon bufou, mas não discordou. Poderia parecer estranho, o jeito com que a mulher falava com o chefe, mas a situação era que Theodora era boa o suficiente no que fazia para lhe render algumas liberdades. Entre elas, deixar claro o que era, e o que não era sua função naquele antro de pessoas desocupadas.

- Vou te pôr na rua, ai você não vai ter que fazer nada...

Theodora gargalhou, conferindo o celular na mão que começara a vibrar: com certeza, algum cliente causando problemas.

- Continue repetindo isso, que talvez eu acredite!

Atendeu ao celular, prendendo-o entre o rosto e o ombro enquanto ia embora resolver o que quer que fosse agora. Kanon aproveitou para ir até o bar, encher um copo de uísque e beber toda a porção, em um gole só.

Fez uma careta. E a noite estava apenas começando.

***0*0***

Para Camus, sexo era uma forma de arte. O aristocrata via algo quase sublime no ato de ser capaz de proporcionar prazer a uma pessoa, – fosse homem, fosse mulher – e receber prazer em troca. A entrega do corpo a um outro indivíduo, tão absoluta como nos momentos do ápice do prazer – momento em que nada passava por sua mente, geralmente repleta de pensamentos e divagações – a não ser uma deleitosa nevoa do mais puro êxtase.

E como qualquer outra forma de arte, o francês precisava ver, observar as mínimas nuanças, para aproveitar verdadeiramente. Por isso estava deitado de costas na suntuosa cama, entre os lençóis de seda, observando sem pudores enquanto a belíssima morena com californianas rosadas sugava seu membro rijo com vigor. Camus não saberia dizer, o que lhe proporcionava mais prazer: o ato em si, ou a visão.

Devido a posição curvada, com os cabelos caindo para frente dos ombros, ficava visível a extensa tatuagem que cobria toda a pele de suas costas. Uma mandala, feita inteiramente em tons de cinza, com três penas no final – quase na região de suas nádegas – sendo as únicas partes coloridas da arte. Camus se divertira, alguns momentos antes, em contornar o formato do desenho com sua língua e lábios.

Enquanto a morena o sugava – seus olhos verdes fixos nos do francês – outra mulher, do outro lado de Camus, se masturbava com as cena diante de si. Essa, ruiva como ele, mas de cabelos acobreados, estava sentada com os joelhos separados, a mão brincando com o próprio sexo, enquanto os quadris pareciam acompanhar os movimentos de vai e vem da cabeça da morena.

- Chrysanthe. – Camus chamou, sua voz saindo rouca. A ruiva voltou sua atenção para ele – Vem aqui.

Ela o obedeceu, se inclinando para frente para selar os lábios com os do ruivo. Camus, com maestria, substituiu a mão da mulher pela sua, passando a masturba-la, enquanto puxava os longos cabelos cobre com a outra mão. A mulher xingou e fechou os olhos, impulsionando o quadril contra as hábeis mãos do francês.

Aparentemente, deixar de ser o centro das atenções não era algo que estava nos planos da outra mulher. Com um sorriso de canto de lábio, a morena não se acanhou em tirar o membro do homem de sua boca para morder, com força, sua coxa. Camus exclamou algo em francês – um xingamento, muito provavelmente – e sentou-se em um pulo, tirando as mãos da ruiva para tocar a área atacada.

- Jay!

A morena gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, sem se importar que assim deixava os seios ainda mais em evidência. Passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos, uma sobrancelha arqueada em uma expressão sensual.

- Camus. – ela respondeu, sua voz saindo quase que em um ronronar – Algum problema?

- Pensei que te chamassem de La Boquetita porque você chupasse bem, Jay, não porque você costuma tirar pedaços dos clientes. – foi a outra mulher que respondera, rindo.

- Os dois, depende do cliente. – Jay lançou um olhar para Camus, que acompanhava a conversa das duas atentamente – Depende do que ele merecer.

Chrysanthe, ou Chryssa, para os íntimos, soltou um 'huuum', como se estivesse refletindo sobre a colocação da outra mulher. Ergueu-se e saiu da cama – dando uma visão privilegiada do seu posterior – dando a volta, para sentar-se do lado da outra mulher. Inclinou-se sobre ela, abraçando-a por trás. Camus umedeceu os lábios com a visão dos seios da ruiva pressionados contra o corpo da morena.

- Olha só, ficou até vermelho. – Chryssa comentou em um tom claramente de falsa piedade – Olha o que você fez, B. Tadinho dele.

Camus engoliu em seco.

- Você acha, C? – Jay entrara na brincadeira, voltando seu rosto na direção de Chryssa. As duas mulheres estavam tão próximas, que poderiam sentir a respiração uma da outra – O que Camus merece?

Várias sugestões passaram pela cabeça do francês, uma mais deliciosa que a outra, mas Camus sabia que uma verdadeira obra de arte não deveria ser apressada. Nem sugestionada, ou coagida, deveria vir naturalmente, de acordo com a inspiração dos artistas. Naquele caso, o francês gostava de comparar as duas mulheres com os artistas e a ele próprio como a tela. Uma tela humana.

- Ele tem mãos muito habilidosas... – Chryssa continuou com o jogo, inclinando o rosto ligeiramente para o homem, que voltara a se reclinar sobre os travesseiros.

- A língua também.

- Verdade, verdade... Mas não dizem que os franceses são os melhores amantes?

- Sério? Ouvi dizer que todos os franceses são gays... – ambas se voltaram para Camus – O que nos diz, ruivo?

Camus, apesar de ser um verdadeiro amante das coisas finas e bem exploradas, começava a perder a paciência com aquela charada. 'Acho que você deveria calar a boca e me chupar', era o que gostaria de dizer, mas resolveu permanecer em silêncio.

Perante o olhar impassível do homem, as duas não aguentaram e acabaram rindo. Camus teve a desagradável sensação que estavam rindo dele, mas isso não diminui seu tesão quando Jay puxou Chryssa pela nuca, forçando um beijo surpresa na ruiva.

_Finalmente_! Pensou Camus, levando a mão para seu pênis, acariciando-o com calma, apenas apreciando a visão que as duas _finalmente_ estavam proporcionando.

Embora pega de surpresa, Chrysa tratou logo de reciprocar o beijo, segurando o rosto da outra entre suas mãos, quando ela fez que iria se afastar. Jay acabou empurrando Chryssa pelos ombros, fazendo com que a ruiva caísse de costas, ao lado de Camus. Diante do olhar indignado da mulher empurrada, Jay voltou a gargalhar.

- Vocês ruivinhos são uns fofos quando me olham desse jeito. – sem voltar a prestar atenção em Chryssa (e a mulher parecia _seriamente_ ter se irritado com o empurrão que levara) se posicionou mais uma vez entre as pernas de Camus – Francês, vai continuar com a mão ai, ou quer outra mordida?

- Vaca! – Chryssa exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que Camus dava espaço para Jay se curvar sobre si.

Primeiro, a mulher depositou um beijo casto na cabeça avermelhada do membro enrijecido do francês. Com as mãos, passou a acariciar por todo o cumprimento, antes de repetir os mesmos movimentos, dessa vez os lábios. Suave, como uma carícia fantasma, o efeito visual infinitamente mais potente do que as sensações físicas.

Chryssa cogitou puxar a morena pelos cabelos e lhe mostrar que não era única com dentes ali, mas antes que pudesse colocar seu plano em prática, Camus a puxou pela cintura, invadindo a boca com sua língua. Enquanto os ruivos de beijavam ardorosamente, Jay sugava o homem com mais ardor, trabalhando com as mãos a parte do comprimento que não conseguia engolir.

Não tardou para Chryssa largar os lábios do francês – os dedos hábeis dele agora trabalhando entre suas pernas – para inclinar-se para trás, sustentando o peso do corpo com as mãos espalmadas no colchão. Assim, aberta e exposta, Camus teve melhor acesso para sua intimidade, vantagem da qual ele se aproveitou com uma maestria digna de um amante francês.

Finalmente, quando o próprio Camus pensou que não fosse aguentar mais, se desvencilhou de Jay, segurando a base de seu sexo com firmeza.

- Você podia ter gozado. – Jay observou, tirando os cabelos do rosto. – Não tenho problemas em engolir.

- Quem ia gozar era eu, porra! – Chryssa exclamou, deixando seu descontentamento obvio na expressão azeda em seu rosto. – Que bosta, Camus!

Camus, ignorando a reclamação, se pôs de joelhos e se esticou para pegar a embalagem do preservativo que havia sido depositado na pequena cômoda ao lado da cama. Antes que tivesse chance de abri-la, Chryssa tomou a invólucro de suas mãos, abrindo-a ela mesma com pressa. Não fez cerimonias em desenrolar o preservativo no órgão masculino, duro e quente e tão delicioso em suas mãos que apenas aumentou sua frustração.

- Eu podia ter colocado com a boca. – Jay praticamente cantarolou, engatinhando em direção da cabeceira da cama, para ocupar o lugar ao lado de Camus onde Chryssa estava.

Sem se preocupar com a conversa dos dois, a ruiva passou a perna pelo corpo de Camus, de modo a ficar de joelhos sobre o homem. Segurou seu membro com firmeza, e depois de se posicionar, foi descendo sobre ele, deixando ele aos poucos, a penetra-se por inteiro. Camus soltou um pequeno gemido, abafado agora pelos lábios sedentos de Jay.

Chryssa ergueu-se suavemente, só um pouco, e voltou a se abaixar, como se estivesse testando um brinquedo novo. Repetiu o movimento, com mais afinco, mais confiança, deixando que os quadris se movimentassem para frente e para trás. Não tardou para que a mulher estivesse cavalgando o francês, suas mãos apoiadas no abdômen firme do homem, para lhe dar maior estabilidade nos movimentos. Ela gemia alto, sua voz se misturando com a de Jay, que agora experimentava os dedos sagazes do francês em seu sexo e dentro de si. Camus, apenas do prazer delineado na face, não fazia qualquer barulho, a não ser eventuais sons guturais, que pareciam vir diretamente de sua garganta.

Com os movimentos firmes e rápidos, Chryssa foi a primeira a atingir o ápice, seu corpo se contraindo por completo, antes de deixar-se cair ao lado de Camus e Jay. Sob o pedido do homem, Jay tomou seu pênis nas mãos, voltando a dar-lhe prazer. O casal gozou juntos, instantes seguintes, ela com um grito e Camus com um gemido longo e rouco.

A respiração do trio estava pesada e o cheiro de sexo era pungente no ar. Eles precisaram de bons minutos para se recuperarem o suficiente para ter qualquer pensamento racional. Finalmente, Camus levantou-se para retirar o preservativo e foi até o banheiro descarta-lo no lixo ali. Aproveitando-se da ausência do homem, Chryssa se arrastou até a borda da cama, esticando-se para pegar a bolsa que estava jogada no chão, de baixo de suas roupas.

Mexeu na bolsa por alguns instantes, antes de tirar um cartão roxo de dentro dela. Jogou o cartão na direção de Jay, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aqui, minha comanda, deixa no caixa que quando eu sair eu pago.

Jay pegou a comanda roxa – cor dos VIP mesmo entre a elite, difícil ver aquela cor de comanda – e se levantou, caçando suas roupas pelo chão.

- E quanto eu mando eles cobrarem? – ela perguntou enquanto fechava o sutiã.

- O valor de sempre. – Chryssa respondeu displicente, se espreguiçando na cama. – Fala para cobrarem o quarto também, quero cochilar antes de voltar para a boate.

Jay, que terminara de se vestir, parou a observar a cena. Chryssa estava quase adormecida, de bruços na cama, as belas nádegas voltadas para cima, expostas. Com um sorriso quase sádico, a morena pulou na cama, mordeu a nádega direita da mulher e correu antes que fosse acertada pelo chute que Chryssa tentou lhe dar.

Saiu do quarto rindo e gritando que não cobraria pela marca extra.

Camus saiu do banheiro com os cabelos umedecidos, pelo jeito aproveitara para tomar uma ducha, e deitou-se ao lado de Chryssa, beijando-lhe entre as escapulas.

- Vai ficar aqui? – ele perguntou, enquanto vestia suas roupas.

- Vou, Jay pegou minha comanda, relaxa que é por minha conta.

- Eu devia pagar por hoje.

Chryssa deu com os ombros, virando-se de lado para observar o francês terminar de se vestir.

- Não, eu que chamei a Jay, e eu que te convidei, hoje eu pago. – ela bocejou, e voltou a esconder o rosto no travesseiro. – Quem sabe, se tiver uma próxima, você pode pagar.

Camus, apesar de seguir à risca as leis da etiqueta, e acreditar piamente que ele, como homem, tinha a obrigação moral de pagar por situações sociais, ainda mais de cunho sexual, era a cima de tudo um homem prático. Por isso, não discutiu com a jovem que já quase adormecera.

Com uma última espiada no belo corpo de Chrysanthe, Camus depositou um beijo casto em seu ombro, e saiu do quarto para ir encontrar os amigos, afinal, a noite mal começara!

***0*0***

A pista de dança começava a encher, embora estivesse longe – muito longe – de alcançar sua capacidade total. Era talvez a última meia hora de tranquilidade para os funcionários antes que as coisas ficassem realmente loucas. As gigantes gaiolas suspensas no teto da boate já tinham suas dançarinas realizando alguns movimentos mais simples, mas os panos pendurados permaneciam sem seus acrobatas, o palco estava vazio e apagado, e até mesmo os bares ainda não haviam dado início às atividades, salvo o principal.

Piso térreo constava com um total de cinco bares, quatro em cada extremidade do ambiente, e um em seu centro. Esse fora construído em um desing espaçoso de 360º, de modo a atender todos os clientes, não importava a sua localização.

Devido a grandiosidade do bar, era normal que houvessem pelo menos meia dúzia de funcionários atendendo ali. Naquele começo de noite estavam apenas quatro, entre eles, Luana Maria Lorenzo e Luka Techni.

- Fiquei sabendo que hoje haverá um show especial. – a espanhola comentou com o amigo oriental, enquanto preparava um drink.

Luka não desviou os olhos do próprio serviço, não se interessava em conversa fiada, mas mais do que isso, não queria se desconcentrar. Luana, sem se importar com o descaso do colega, continuou a tagarelar, ignorando por completo o cliente que tentava chamar sua atenção, após ter lhe entregado a bebida que preparara.

- Dite estava todo montado na purpurina, na última vez que o vi. Purpurina, plumas, lantejoulas e tudo o que você pode imaginar, parecia até passista daqueles carnavais malucos no Brasil!

- Sei.

- O que...

Mas a espanhola de belíssimos olhos cor de mel foi interrompida por um sorriso malicioso do colega. Luka era um homem sério, em geral, mas por vezes seu lado sedutor se aflorava no ambiente da Wonderland, ainda mais quando estava prestes a fazer uma de suas peripécias. Luana abriu um largo sorriso, se afastando um tanto do mestiço, já sabendo o que estava por vir.

Com três garrafas na mão, o mestiço de olhos azuis jogou uma para a cima de sua cabeça. Fez o mesmo com a outra e com a terceira, realizando com complexo – e um tanto perigoso – malabarismo com as, sem dúvidas, caríssimas garrafas de bebida. Após alguns instantes, em que os clientes já começavam a aplaudir, Luka pegou uma das garrafas, jogando-a rapidamente para a direção de Luana, segurando sem problemas as outras duas, que pousaram simultaneamente na palma de suas mãos estendidas. Serviu o liquido das duas garrafas em uma taça, que entregou para o cliente à sua frente.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros, vestida com um justíssimo vestido branco. Do seu lado esquerdo estava uma ruiva de porte atlético, enquanto que no direito estava outra jovem de cabelos vermelhos, mas consideravelmente menor que a primeira, e com seios avantajados, quase saltando para fora do apertado vestido prateado que usava.

- Uau! – a ruiva dos seios grandes exclamou – Incrível! Jaspion, você manda muito bem!

- Jaspion? – Luana perguntou, se intrometendo na conversa das mulheres.

- Japinha, você é muito bom nisso! Aqui! – entre os seios, tirou uma nota de cinquenta euros e a colocou sobre o balcão – Pra você! Vamos, Saori?

Luana sentiu o sangue espanhol ferver pelas veias, mas estava em seu ambiente de trabalho, por isso ao invés de dar uma resposta atravessada para a menina mimada que a ignorara, preferiu marcar seu rosto, afinal, tinha outros métodos reservados para aquele tipo de pessoa.

- Você que parou para bater papo com os serviçais, Ariel. – a morena, Saori, respondeu curtamente, se afastando do bar em seguida.

A ruiva peituda a acompanhou dando risada, mas a outra teve a decência de se desculpar pela postura das amigas, antes de tratar de segui-las.

Saori Kido e Ariel Torn, reconheceu Luana após ouvir o primeiro nome das duas. Princesinhas da alta sociedade, rostos conhecidos da boate. A outra ruiva, apesar de estar constantemente grudada em Saori, não era alguém importante o suficiente para ter o nome guardado.

- Luana? – percebeu que Luka a estava chamando, uma sobrancelha erguida – Tem clientes esperando.

- Ah! Sim, claro. – com um último olhar reprovador na direção em que as mulheres sumiram, Luana voltou ao seu trabalho.

Alheias aos pensamentos nada amigáveis da bartender, Saori, Ariel e a outra ruiva – que por acaso, chamava-se Marin, seguiam pela pista de dança, em direção às colossais escadas de mármore que as levariam ao piso VIP.

- Você é muito generosa com essas pessoas, Ariel, eles estão aqui para nos servir... – Saori ia dizendo para a amiga britânica.

Marin, que vinha atrás das duas, os olhos abertos para todas as direções, tentava ignorar as coisas estapafúrdias que saiam da boca de sua protegida. Havia noites que a ruiva pensava que Saori corria mais perigo dela enforca-la com suas próprias mãos, do que algum tipo de atentado.

- Deixa de ser vadia, Saori, o Jaspion mandou super bem no malabarismo dele... Aposto que trabalhou em algum circo chinês.

As duas riram da piada maldosa da inglesa.

Quando finalmente chegaram nos pés da grandiosa escada, os dois seguranças ali a deixaram passar prontamente. Não precisavam nem mesmo pedir pulseira ou comanda, aquelas eram um caso especial, rostos que Kanon fizera questão que todos os funcionários conhecessem. Eram prioridade, "calem a boca e concordem", como dizia o chefe.

- Tem algum plano especial para hoje? –Ariel quis saber.

- Não especificamente... Lembra o loiro que eu peguei semana passada?

Ariel fez que sim com a cabeça. Claro que lembrava, uma tentação grega sobre duas pernas. Como ela adorava aquele país!

- Ele chamou a gente para voltar lá hoje de novo. – Saori trocou um sorriso malicioso com a amiga – Quem sabe os outros amigos dele não decidem... Conversar com a gente hoje?

Marin não pareceu gostar da notícia.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que é para me avisar quando for assim, Saori! Você não pode sair por ai aceitando convites de estranho que você mal conhece!

Saori revirou os olhos e fez uma careta para Ariel, que riu. Marin enfureceu-se ainda mais.

- Escuta aqui-

- Não, escuta aqui você, ô japa falsificada! – Ariel parou de andar e voltou-se para Marin – Não sei quem você pensa que é, mas baixa a bola, que você não 'tá podendo não, viu?

Logo de cara, Marin pensou em pelo menos quinze jeitos que poderia matar a jovenzinha arrogante fazendo parecer um acidente. Incontáveis mas que poderia a fazer sofrer, sem derramar uma gota de sague.

Ariel, é claro, não sabia que Marin não era uma simples 'amiga' de Saori, mas sim sua guarda-costas, altamente qualificada, e que definitivamente não apreciava ser desrespeitada daquela maneira por jovenzinhas da alta sociedade. Saori, por outro lado, sabia exatamente o que a ruiva de ascendência oriental era capaz, e por isso tratou logo de cortar a tensão que começava a se formar.

- Não importa! Marin se preocupa comigo, é só isso, não leve a sério as coisas que ela fala, Ariel! – deu uma risadinha sem graça – Então, vamos? O lounge dos rapazes não fica exatamente perto daqui!

Com uma última trocada de olhares feios, as três voltaram a andar.

***0*0***

Afrodite estava sentado em frente a um enorme espelho emoldurado por pequenas lâmpadas. O camarin do homem ficava em uma sala razoavelmente grande – ainda mais levando em consideração que ele era o único funcionário ali a ter um camarin próprio – na parte de trás do palco. O lugar constava com sofás, divãs e puffs, em variados tons de vinho, cortinas e panos para todos os lados, o que dava um ar um tanto 'das arábias' ali.

A diva, como ele gostava de referir a si próprio, preparava-se para o espetáculo que deveria começar logo. As outras dançarinas, insignificantes como eram, se arrumavam todas exprimidas em alguma salinha por ali, mas não ele!

Ah não, ele, tão belo quanto a deusa Afrodite, merecia um camarin próprio! Ele era a estrela, a alma daquele lugar! Terminou de fixar os cílios postiços e piscou algumas vezes. Ao encarar-se no espelho, não teve como evitar o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto: sim, era simplesmente divino! Como alguém poderia resistir aquele rosto?

Homens, mulheres, não importava quem o estava admirando, Afrodite era a beleza reencarnada!

***0*0***

Derick Cullen não estava tendo uma boa noite! Tudo começara errado. Onde já se viu, ele, um moreno alto, sarado, tão belo quanto o próprio Adonis, reduzido a porteiro! P-o-r-t-e-i-r-o! Não importa qual nome chique os chefes gostavam de dar àquela função – host, ou ele sabia lá o que – o fato era que ele estava na porta, recepcionando todo tipo de gente (com licença, ele era alérgico a pobre! O _horror_ de trabalhar ali!), enquanto aquela diaba loira se preparava para brilhar.

Aquela... Diaba! Gostava de se auto intitular Afrodite! Pois bem, como se Derick fosse se referir aquele travesti por aquele nome, façam-lhe o favor! Era, realmente, o que lhe faltava.

Um cliente limpou a garganta, chamando sua atenção.

Era um homem que já chegara na casa dos quarenta. Tinha uma constituição roliça, com os cabelos calvos e uma roupa Armani que claramente já fora usada diversas outras vezes. Ao ver a comanda em suas mãos – um cartão branco, com um simples design em preto no centro – Derick não teve dúvidas: pobre!

_Pelo tridente de Poseidon, é o fim!_

Sorriu para o cliente, todo charmoso, pura educação! O homem nunca poderia adivinhar que ele estava tomando um cuidado especial para que o cliente não chegasse muito perto de si. Derick o guiou pelo salão, abrindo a outra porta para que ele pudesse passar. Assim que as portas se fecharam, ele fez uma careta.

_O fim! _Ele ali, servindo de porteiro, enquanto a diaba loira brincava de gazela plumosa no palco, no _seu_ palco! Para piorar, Jay, aquela amiguinha _biscateira_ do loiro, havia fisgado um ricaço ruivo e uma socialite loira logo que os dois colocaram os pés na boate.

Que ódio profundo!

Aquela noite estava apenas começando, mas já ia de mal a pior!

***0*0***

Shaka estava perdido, em meio a um antro de perdições. Para qualquer lugar que ele olhasse, poderia encontrar algo estapafúrdio. Gaiolas imensas penduradas ao teto, com mulheres de verdade dentro delas! Será que elas não se davam ao respeito?! O que aquilo poderia significar? Que estavam trocando, não apenas suas dignidades, mas também a liberdade por alguma quantia de dinheiro?

O indiano tinha medo de pensar qual seria a atração a ser apresentada no imenso palco no final do ambiente, ainda mais devido aos postes para _pole dance_ instalados ali. O fim do mundo, o que Buda diria, se tivesse vivido para ver aquele lugar?

E pensar que havia sido convencido a trocar uma serena noite de meditação por aquele absurdo. Havia sido arrastado – literalmente, levado a força – por Mu, um amigo de infância por quem, apesar de tudo, sentia uma grande admiração. Nunca imaginaria que o pacato amigo frequentava aquele tipo de ambiente.

"Você precisa se divertir, Shaka, se soltar e aproveitar a vida!"

Fora o que ele dissera, e Shaka – antes que pudesse discordar – se viu encurralado pelo amigo e seu primo, Shion. A dupla o forçara a trocar de roupas e acompanha-los até a boate, apenas para abandona-lo chegando lá!

Claro, o uso do termo 'abandonar' era relativo. Shaka poderia usar 'abandonar' o quanto quisesse, mas a verdade é que a dupla cansara das constantes reclamações do loiro e ele negou – veementemente – o convite para acompanha-los até o lounge (_mais ostentações estapafúrdias!_) ele foi deixado para trás, com o número e a localização do lounge, caso mudasse de ideia e quisesse os encontrar mais tarde.

Foi tirado de seu monologo interno por uma mão que lhe apertava o braço. Tomou um susto e se desvencilhou da mão com violência. A dona da mão, uma bela mulher, de aparência delicada, pareceu se surpreender.

- Oras, você é um rapaz bem rude, ein? – sua voz era um pouco anasalada, mas a mulher era uma bela visão.

Esguia, de cabelos tingidos em uma tonalidade clara de rosa, ela trajava um vestido dourado que gritava 'Prada', junto com um par de brincos de diamante, e uma gargantilha, provavelmente da mesma coleção dos brincos.

Shaka ficou dividido entre o desprezo pela 'ostentação' da mulher, e a necessidade de se desculpar por ter sido rude com ela. No final, desculpou-se, acreditando que ela iria embora. Aquilo não aconteceu.

- Não faz mal, pelo menos você é cheiroso. – e como que para provar seu ponto, inclinou-se para o loiro, cheirando seu pescoço – Hugo Boss, acertei?

Shaka estava escandalizado demais para responder que sim, ela havia acertado seu perfume.

- Me chamo Sabrina. Sabrina Roksana. – sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão.

Shaka a cumprimentou. Apesar de esguia, a mulher tinha mãos grandes e firmes. O loiro, de todas as coisas possíveis, sentiu-se atraído pelos longos dedos daquela mulher.

- Sou Shaka Turner.

- De algum modo... Seu nome e sobrenome não parecem combinar! – a mulher riu, mas Shaka franziu o cenho.

Quis, mais do que antes, ir embora daquele lugar.

- Você não é muito de conversa, é? – não obteve resposta – E está sozinho, ainda por cima! Não veio com ninguém?

Shaka, que era alguns palmos mais alto que a mulher, procurou algum rosto conhecido por perto.

- Vim com meus amigos.

- Sei... – a mulher se aproximou um pouco mais dele. Consequentemente, o loiro deu alguns passos para trás.

De algum modo, estava se sentindo como se estivesse sendo caçado. A mulher sorria para ele de um jeito que deveria ser sedutor, mas Shaka não tinha certeza, nunca tendo realmente apreciado os dotes femininos. Para ele, um sorriso era um sorriso, não estava interessado em segundas intenções o suficiente para aprender a detecta-las, quando não apresentadas de uma maneira direta.

- Mas está sozinho agora, como eu. – a mulher insistiu.

- Sozinho é um termo relativo. Você acredita que está sozinha, mesmo com dezenas de outras pessoas no mesmo ambiente que você?

- Sim. – a mulher respondeu piamente, na luta, surpreendendo o loiro – Não conheço ninguém aqui, vim com uma amiga, Anne, mas ela está... Ocupada.

Ah, Shaka podia adivinhar como a tal amiga estava "ocupada". Decidiu que pelo menos poderia ter uma conversa razoavelmente interessante com aquela estranha.

- Também vim com amigos, mas fui abandonado aqui. Não gosto desse tipo de ambiente.

- Não? Posso perguntar por quê?

- É ultrajante, por suposto! – o loiro exclamou, não percebendo que o sorriso que se formava no rosto da mulher não era de admiração, mas mais por achar graça de seu comentário – Veja, mulheres dentro de gaiolas, você consegue acreditar nisso? Bebidas para todos lados, será que as pessoas não tem o menor respeito pelo próprio corpo?

E assim Shaka continuou com sua tirada revoltosa, argumentando disso e aquilo. A mulher, Sabrina, apenas ria das colocações indignadas.

***0*0***

No topo de uma das hastes para _poledancing_ estava uma jovem de longos cabelos, com mexas coloridas. A jovem estava de ponta cabeça, segurando-se à haste de metal com as coxas, enquanto fazia caras e bocas para os homens (e mulheres) que a assistiam.

A jovem – Alice, como era conhecida ali – era uma das favoritas da casa. Bela e provocante, Alice podia ser vista com frequência percorrendo as pistas de Wonderland, quando não estava controlando a batida da noite como DJ, ou dançando onde quer que fosse encarregada: nas gaiolas, no palco, nas hastes para _poledancing._

Um dos homens que a assistia tirou uma nota de cinquenta euros do bolso, agitando-a na direção da mulher. Alice o ignorou, preferindo não se rebaixar ao nível daquele tipo de pessoa. Como se fosse tão barata a ponto de poder ser comprada com míseros cinquenta euros.

Escorregou em direção ao chão, pousando com leveza, apesar dos altíssimos saltos. Ignorando os chamados de seus fãs, foi caminhando sensualmente até a haste metálica alguns metros de onde a sua estava. Na outra, uma mulher fazia manobras arriscadas, virando de ponta cabeça e deslizando de um lado para o outro.

- Marceline! – gritou, acenando para a mulher.

Marceline deslizou até o chão, tirando os cabelos negros dos olhos ao chegar no chão. O lado direito dos cabelos, pintados de azul, a destacavam do resto das dançarinas da casa, contrastando com sua pele morena e olhar expressivo. Ambos os braços – expostos devido a roupa provocante que usava – eram tatuados quase que inteiramente, de um lado com rosas, lírios e um dragão japonês, e do outro com uma flor de lótus, ramos de cerejeira e um tigre de bengala.

- Alice! – a morena exclamou, jogando os braços em volta dos ombros da companheira de trabalho – Não vi você hoje!

A loira retribuiu o abraço.

- Estava aqui do lado! – ela acenou para a outra barra de _poledance_ – Cheguei mais cedo hoje, até.

Marceline, ou Marcie, como os amigos a chamavam, sorriu para a amiga. As duas não se conheciam há muito tempo, apenas desde a inauguração da casa, mas eram frequentemente escaladas para os mesmos turnos, por isso acabaram se aproximando.

Marcie era uma jovem animada e divertida, um tanto quanto fofoqueira, e Alice adorava conversar com ela. As duas dividiam seu tempo entre sensualizar para a clientela da Wonderland, e jogar conversa confiada entre elas.

As duas aproveitaram que a boate ainda não estava em sua capacidade máxima para tirar alguns minutos para conversar, antes de voltar ao trabalho.

***0*0***

Saori, Ariel e Marin chegarem no _lounge_ do 'peguete' da morena, mas para a total decepção da mulher, ele não estava lá. Uma rápida inspeção pela sala revelou quase todos os amigos: os primos, Mu e Shion, Dohko, Aiolia, Kardia e até mesmo um rosto novo, que lhe foi apresentado como Manigold.

Milo, quem Saori esperava encontrar, não estava em nenhum lugar que ela pudesse ver. Ariel rapidamente se enturmara, flertando com um e outro, mas contentando-se por fim em dedicar sua atenção apenas para Aiolia. Marin sentara-se no canto da sala, ignorando qualquer tentativa de conversa fiada, enquanto que Saori, emburrada, questionava onde estava Milo.

- Ele deve estar por ai. – Kardia respondeu, vagamente.

Saori cruzou os braços, mandando um olhar desconfiado para o primo de Milo. Sentado ao lado de Kardia, com um copo de whiskey na mão, Manigold observava a cena parecendo achar graça.

- Por ai aonde, Kardia?! Ele que me chamou aqui!

- Não seja por isso... Pode ir embora. – Manigold se intrometeu, sendo recompensado por um olhar azedo da mulher.

Saori abriu a pequena bolsa que carregava e tirou o celular de dentro dela. Com as pernas cruzadas, e ignorando todos ao seu redor, começou a mandar uma mensagem atrás da outra. Não demorou para que a porta da sala se abrisse, fazendo com que a mulher erguesse o rosto com um sorriso triunfal.

Para a decepção dela, no entanto, não fora Milo que respondera ao seu chamado, mas apenas Camus que voltava para a companhia dos amigos.

- Francês! – Kardia ergueu o copo nas mãos, como forma de cumprimento – Senta aqui cara, que eu quero ouvir os detalhes sórdidos! Verdade que a Chryssa chamou a Jay?!

O ruivo foi direto para o bar, pegou uma taça de vinho e depois foi em direção à mesa de bilhar, onde os outros estavam no meio de uma partida. Kardia riu pelo nariz, resmungando algo que soou semelhante à "francês viado".

***0*0***

Milo puxou os cabelos rosa chiclete para o lado, abrindo espaço para sugar a fina pele do pescoço da mulher. A mulher tinha as pernas envoltas em sua cintura, o corpo apoiada na parede atrás de si, sustentado pelo loiro.

Suor escorria pelas costas esculturais do homem, os músculos flexionados, tanto pelo esforço para manter a mulher suspensa, quanto pelas investidas de seu quadril. A mulher, por sua vez, gemia alto, por vezes dando ordens como "mete mais fundo" e "mais rápido, porra".

Já haviam passado por pelo menos cinco posições – claro, Milo se orgulhava por ser o Rei do Sexo – e já começava a ficar aparente que a mulher se desesperava para atingir o orgasmo. O loiro apenas ria dos apelos, trocando de posição para impedir que ela atingisse o ápice.

- Milo! – a mulher gritou, quando ele mordeu seu ombro direito.

- Você é tão gostosa, que eu quero te comer inteira, Anne. – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida.

Annelise, como era chamada a mulher, teria respondido, caso tivesse tido a oportunidade. Todavia, antes que pudesse ao menos abrir a boca para protestar, Milo deu alguns passos para trás, a desencostando da parede, e fazendo com o casal quase perdesse o equilíbrio.

- Eu quero gozar antes de morrer! – a mulher exclamou, segurando-se com mais força no cormo masculino.

- Eu nunca ia te derrubar.

- Pois pareceu que ia! – Anne gritou frustrada, tentando movimentar o quadril para conseguir mais prazer, mas seus movimentos eram restritos naquela posição.

- Ah, é? – Milo abriu um sorriso quase que diabólico. For força, empurrou a mulher para trás, tomando cuidado para desvencilhar as pernas dela da sua cintura.

Annelise gritou, assustada, e tentou ainda se agarrar aos cabelos do loiro, mas não teve jeito: foi de encontro ao chão. Ou achou que tinha ido, pelo menos, antes de cair na ridiculamente cama que estava atrás de si, sem que ela tivesse percebido.

- Porra! Vai se foder, 'tá doido?!

- Não era o que você queria? – ele perguntou inocente, totalmente despudorado quanto a sua ereção na mesma altura do rosto da mulher. Compreensível, levando em conta que Annelise já conhecia cada contorno de seu corpo intimamente.

- E o que é que você quer, então?

Milo se inclinou na cama, pegando as pernas da mulher pela parte inferior do joelho, e as abrindo bruscamente. Annelise bufou, impulsionando o quadril na direção dela, impaciente. Sexo com Milo era praticamente uma maratona, e ela as vezes ficava na dúvida se realmente valia a pena apenas por uma mísera foda.

- Devia ter ido com o Camus! – ela alfinetou, pegando um travesseiro próximo de sua mão e arremessando no rosto do loiro.

O travesseiro atingiu Milo em cheio no rosto. Apesar de não tê-lo machucado, o susto foi suficiente para largar as pernas de Annelise e dar alguns passos para trás. A mulher aproveitou a chance para se erguer, ficando de joelhos na beira da cama.

- E ai, gostosão? – Anne provocou com uma sobrancelha erguida – Não era o foda?

Milo percorreu a distância até a cama com rapidez. Ajoelhou-se na frente de Anne, pegando-a com força pelos braços e virando o corpo da mulher. Com as mãos na cintura dela, a obrigou a se inclinar para frente, até encostar o rosto nos lençóis, com as nádegas ainda para o ar. O loiro aproveitou daquela posição para apreciar a vista privilegiada.

De joelhos e segurando a cintura da mulher entre suas mãos, o homem a penetrou de uma vez, em uma única estocada. Anne deixou escapar um gemido, abafado pelo próprio braço. Com força suficiente fazer a cama ranger, Miro continuou com as rápidas estocadas.

- Miro! Miro! – Anne gemia alto, rebolando de acordo com o ritmo adotado pelo homem.

Aproveitando-se da entrega da mulher, Milo levou uma de seus mãos até o sexo dela, a massageando com destreza. Annelise arqueou as costas e apertou os lençóis com as mãos.

Uma, duas, três estocadas e Anne experimentou um dos orgasmos mais intensos de sua vida. Todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram ao mesmo tempo, a deixando tonta e sem folego. Ela nem percebeu quando Milo também atingiu seu ápice, voltando a si quando o homem já estava deitando ao seu lado, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Passados alguns instantes, Milo se voltou para a mulher ao seu lado.

- E ai... Gozou? – ele perguntou rindo.

Annelise revirou os olhos.

***0*0***

Jacinto estava deslumbrado com a grandiosidade e pura ostentação daquele lugar. O jovem tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em um curto rabo de cavalo, os olhos esverdeados estavam do tamanho de dois pires, enquanto observava o ambiente ao seu redor.

Tinha acabado de ser contratado por Kanon, não fazia duas semanas, e aquele era seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Era um músico, vindo de uma cidadezinha interiorana, e aquele dia seria sua grande premier! Ou pelo menos era isso que ele gostava de pensar, a verdade é que após o espetáculo principal da noite, Jay P., como era seu nome artístico, seria o responsável por uma apresentação de saxofone, dando um background para as dançarinas que ocupariam o palco.

Estava nas coxias já preparando seu saxofone companheiro. O palco estava completamente enfeitado para o show principal da noite, com tecidos de ceda pendurados, plumas e luzes de diversas cores, que aguardavam para serem ligadas. Suspirou, demoraria para sua vez no palco chegar, mas não custava nada já estar preparado, mas além disso, aquele seria o melhor lugar para assistir ao show.

Com as luzes apagadas, alguns dançarinos foram tomar suas posições demarcadas no palco. O rapaz voltou sua atenção inteiramente para o palco, podia sentir seu coração bater uma batida mais acelerada do que momentos atrás. Estava para começar, como seria? O que aconteceria?

Subitamente, as luzes próximas dali se apagaram, no mesmo instante em que as iluminações no chão do palco foram acesas. Murmúrios preencheram a casa, e muitos dos frequentadores se aproximaram do palco, animados.

Das coxias, Jacinto podia sentir as palmas da mão suar, como se fosse ele que estava prestes a se apresentar.

Uma melodia começou a tocar: uma mistura eletrônica de piano e violino. A música era suave, e os dançarinos, vestidos com trajes mínimos de couro, começavam a se movimentar de acordo com o ritmo. Conforme a batida foi crescendo, foi acrescentado o som de pratos de bateria, até que finalmente com um estrondo, a música evoluiu para um remix inteiramente eletrônico.

Com batidas fortes, a plateia começou a pular e dançar. Os dançarinos acrescentaram passos acrobáticos à sua coreografia, fazendo saltos e piruetas, muitas vezes uns sobre os outros. Jacinto estava deslumbrado, ali, bem à sua frente, algo totalmente diferente tomava forma.

Sincronizados, os dançarinos se separaram em duas fileiras, e deram um mortal para trás, no mesmo instante que a música parou, e as luzes se apagaram. Alguns dos espectadores exclamaram em surpresa.

Uma voz feminina soou pela casa:_ "We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain, we jumped, never asking why. __We kissed, I fell under your spell, a love no one could deny..."_

Dois holofotes nas laterais do palco iluminaram o teto. Um balanço descia vagarosamente, sentado nele com as pernas cruzadas estava Afrodite. O loiro, naturalmente belo, estava uma verdadeira diva. Com os longos cabelos com volume extra caindo por suas costas, a maquiagem pesada e a fantasia dourada e prata, ele dava um novo sentido a palavra "dragqueen". Asas saiam de suas costas, com plumas e mais plumas, enquanto que ele dublava o hit da cantora americana.

O balançando foi descendo, até finalmente chegar ao chão. Afrodite pousou o sapato de salto agulha no palco, saindo do balanço já em uma caminhada. Com um microfone na mão, o loiro continuava a dublar a música em perfeita sincronia com as palavras.

Por alguns segundos, Jacinto cogitou a hipótese de ter morrido, e aquele ser o paraíso, pois só isso explicaria o anjo à sua frente. Era uma visão interessante do paraíso, com shows de dragqueens em casas noturnas, mas de qualquer maneira, o jovenzinho estava tão embasbacado com a visão que era Afrodite que quase deixou o tão querido saxofone cair no chão. Aquele ser era a mais pura perfeição!

Alguns versos a mais dublados, e a batida eletrônica voltou. Os dançarinos se uniram à Afrodite no centro do palco, mas jamais à frente da diva, e retomaram a coreografia acrobática. O loiro, por sua vez, jogou os longos cabelos para frente, balançando o pescoço no ritmo da batida. Jacinto ouviria da boca do próprio Afrodite que aquele era o momento "bate cabelo", no momento, o jovem estava muito ocupado tentando não piscar.

Quando a música finalmente acabou, com Afrodite no chão em um espacate, a casa explodiu em gritos, assovios e palmas. Todos foram ao delírio com a apresentação. Quase todos, na verdade, encostado na porta, Derick assistia a tudo com uma cara extremamente azeda.

"_Pelas tetas de Atena... Essa diaba loira quase perde a peruca e esses pobres ainda aplaudem! Queria ver se voasse na cara de alguém!"_

Talvez fosse melhor dizer, de modo geral, aquela noite estava sendo um sucesso!

***0*0***

Wonderland era, como já foi possível perceber, um mundo à parte da realidade. De volta ao mundo de verdade, uma jovem médica atendia uma criança em seu consultório. Estava trabalhando no pronto socorro naquela noite, e uma senhora já de certa idade chegara com uma pequena menina, não devia ter mais de sete anos.

- Eu não vou tomar injeção! – a menininha lhe informou, petulante.

Tatiana teve de se esforçar para não rir. Tudo que fizera foi afirmar que a menina estava com a garganta inflamada, após um breve exame, e a pequena já se colocara de pé, com as mãos na cintura, e lhe informara em alto e bom som que não iria aceitar nenhum tipo de tratamento que envolvesse agulhas. A médica adorava crianças, e não por acaso, tinha uma paciência de jó.

- Não se preocupe, por enquanto, nada de injeções para a senhora.

A senhora – mãe ou avó, Tatiana não podia dizer – tentava calar a menina, vermelha de vergonha, mas era em vão. A criança mandou um olhar desconfiado para a médica.

- Está falando a verdade?!

Tatiana assentiu, solenemente.

- Juro juradinho!

- Então tudo bem...

Com um sorriso gentil no rosto, Tatiane explicou para a senhora os cuidados que deveria ter com a filha e sugeriu um simples remédio para a garganta. Ofereceu a mão para as duas, e assim que elas saíram do consultório, pegou o telefone para avisar a recepcionista que o próximo paciente poderia entrar.

A noite estava apenas começando….

**TBC...**

* * *

Bom gente, está aqui, o primeiro capítulo! TAN TAN TAAAAN! Espero que tenham gostado de ler, eu me diverti horrores escrevendo! Afrodite dragqueen, batendo cabelo... Essa cena mudou minha vida! Huahuahuahahua.

De qualquer jeito, vamos aos escolhidos:

**- Mache-san:**

Jackie Holmes

Bella Ibelle

Derick Cullen: _adorei a bicha malévola! Ele não vai ter par, e não vai ser personagem 'fixo', mas vai fazer umas pontas, pra tentar destronar o Dite S2_

**- Ikarus e Mache-san:**

Sabrina Roksana

**- Alecto Berkley:**

Juliet Liddell Hargreaves

**- Tenshi Aburame:**

Luana Maria Lorenzo

**- Notte di Luce:**

Tatiana Andreadis

**- Lyta White:**

Ariel Rosaline Torn

**- Aredhel Atreides:**

Theodora Albuquerque da Maia

**- Hikari Nemuru:**

Luka Techni

**-Jules Heartily:**

Marceline Florian (Jules): Wonderland – dançarina

**- Lune Kuruta:**

Jacinto Petrakis

**- Paula Sammet:**

Annelise Komninos

**- Minha char:**

Chryssa

...

Primeiro vou falar o quão difícil foi escolher! Gente, não é desculpa não, só teve fichas Ó-T-I-M-A-S! A minha lista original de escolhidos estava muito maior do que essa, na verdade, mas ai eu comecei a escrever o capítulo, e percebi que com tantos personagens ia me perder, e o capítulo não ia sair, então fiz outra peneirada, e depois outra! Cortei alguns personagens com MUITA dor do coração, mas no final decidi pelo enredo, deixei só os personagens que eu consegui já imaginar o futuro na fic, como vou trabalhar, o que vai acontecer... Teve muitos personagens também de meninas que trabalham na boate, então tive que estabelecer uma 'quota' pra dançarinas também. Enfim, espero de coração que ninguém tenha ficado chateado! Foi uma escolha difícil, mas está ai, o capítulo um!

Outra coisa, como vocês já devem ter percebido, não mencionei o par de ninguém... Sim, isso foi proposital! Será uma surpresa! Como o ambiente da fic é uma balada, um antro de perdições, vai rolar muita, mas muita coisa antes que todo mundo 'se acerte com suas caras metades'. Então... Não percam os próximos capítulos!

Lembrem-se: matando a autora, a fic acaba! S2

Última coisa, para os interessados, vocês podem ouvir o remix da música da cena do show do Afrodite aqui, só tirar os espaços do endereço (e acrescentar o 'com' após o 'youtube', porque o FF é uma merda, e se recusa a colaborar!):

www . youtube watch?v=Fj3fPp9LtAc

Pensando bem, acho mais fácil procurar no youtube por "Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball (Afrojack Remix)", porque conseguir colocar o endereço aqui.. Será um desafio, hahahaha!

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo! S2


End file.
